Baby Bird
by Lord of the Power Button
Summary: Robin is de-aged by the Joker, chaos ensues. I like reviews btw... This was a prompt fill
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sitting in a hotel room writing this! I feel like a Steven Kind character! This is my first YJ story and I've only seen like 13 episodes so far so bear with me! :) This is an attempt to fix my writers block which sucks.**

**Also, Check this out, we're having trouble getting it off the ground :( leave a prompt! :D**

** 415 .html**

**Chapter One**

Batman glared the the teens accusingly.

"Well? I'm waiting" His bat-glare slowly made its way to each of the teens face, _flinching teens, _he ameanded. M'gann was the first to break.

"It wasn't our fault! It was the Jo-Joker, he-he ambushed us! and we didn't know wh-what to do! we thought Robin could handle himself with the Joker!" Wally shook his head, poor girl hadn't even realized her mistake.

"One: Robin **could **handle himself, you could not, therefor he was forced to intervene. Two: The Joker should not have 'ambushed' you's so easily. and Three: This a **team, **not a group or club, you exist as a unit or you do not exist at all do I make myself clear?" M'gann's face had become redder and redder through out his speech, her cheeks ablaze by the end. This was her fault, _she _was the one who was supposed to be working with Robin to get the hostages while the others secured the area, _she _was the one who was supposed to look out while Robin untied and removed the terrified party goers and _she _was the one who had allowed the Joker to prance his way through the door and attack a defenceless Robin as he carried a group of small children to safety, children who had made it impossible for him to fight against the insane, giggling man as he sprayed the small teen in the face.

As if the older man could read her mind he continued.

"This is not one single persons fault, it is the teams, it is just a shame that because of the teams actions Robin is the only one who must bare the brunt of the fall out"

He looked down silently as he felt little fingers prod the compartments in his utility belt. He cooed at the small boy in his lap, silently brimming with excitement at the thought of having the tiny little bird to watch over again, even if it was just for a few hours. _Or days, weeks, months or years._ He pushed that to the back og his mind, no, Gordan would get something out of the Joker, Fox would come up with a solution or if all else fails he supposes he could just get that big boy scout to run around the earth again. _Not that you can't enjoy it while it last's_. He reminded himself.

He gently ran his fingers across the tiny forehead to push the soft raven hair out of the bright blue orbs. Alfred would be thrilled to have their little Dickey bird back for a while. He felt his angry swell up again however when Artemis coughed loudly. He stared down at his son, _his much smaller son, he reminded himslef, all because these kids went in head first without a proper plan, or enough people dealing with hostages, he sighed, he had said it himslef they were kids. He needed to calm down and deal with this later. _

__"The Justice League will be having a meeting later on tonight to decided the faith of the team"

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

"Seriously!?"

"Do you not think that is later harsh Batman?"

"ARGH!" Superboys fist went through the drywall. He silenced them.

"Go get some rest, clean up and get some food, you will be called in a few hours when you are needed" The small group retreated, brokenheartedly. Batman stood from the chair, collecting the contents from his utility belt from the table as he went.

_Yeah, Alfred would love this._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, wow, I was NOT expecting so many people to read this, and like it! Not that I'm not grateful of course it's pretty awesome! Thanks for all the follows and faves! and if you reviewed with an account and I haven't replied yet I will be don't worry. A lot of you asked what age Dick was, all will be explained I swear! If you replied anon, thank you I appreciate it!**

**Also coming up is a chapter dedicated and prompted by Superdriver3 for being the first reviewer to this story! :) I might randomly do it again through out the story too, if I do and you win, you can tell me something you want to see in the story and I'll write it in as best as I can. Because I've already done first reviewer it will either be best review or random generator, just mention in your review if you want to be up for it or not :)**

**Chapter Two**

Bruce had been dangerous and ignored his own rules. He changed within the league building. He couldn't afford for the villians of Gotham to see him with such a young child though, it could end up getting him hurt. He rationalised that the hero's knowing his identity was the two of lesser evils, even if he would be subject to christmas cards every year from someone other then the great big boy scout. But he had been lucky, nobody had seen him, not yet anyway.

He looked down at the boy squirming in his arms.

"Dick" He warned lightly, he was reluctant to put the small boy down in the Justice League garage. The boy had certainly gotten into plenty of trouble here when he was younger. The boy twisted in his arms to give him a gaped tooth grin.

He ha never seen the boy this young but going from what he knew about children and how Dick grew he was guessing around the three-ish mark. He certaintly wasn't any older going by development, although if one didn't know of Dick's small stature they would presume he was much younger.

Bruce knew that Alfred would be ecstatic once he saw Dick, he had always wanted a small child to run around the house (even if he'd never admit it out loud) once Dick had gone into his teens his need to be taken care of by Alfred was diminished, although he had never gotten the hang of a properly made bed just yet. He still cooked and cleaned up after him but the kissing of boo-boo's and soothing nightmares, things like that were gone. He didn't want help when he was hurt and when he woke up sweaty, tense and screaming the last thing he wanted was someone there embarrasing him.

He stared down at the tiny bundle again as he passed the vehicles in the car park. His cheeks and nose were red, eyes only for the sleek cars in front of him. Tiny hands clenched his much larger ones and he shifted the tiny boy in his arms slightly.

He had been shocked at how quick the young boy had accepted everything he has said as truth and Bruce couldn't shake this niggling feeling that the younger boy recognised him, like he knew that Bruce was his father, but not his only one. Or like he knew that Bruce could be trusted. He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer though.

he opened the door to the batmobile and gently placed the small bundle in the front seat, still wrapped in his older counterparts cape, he had wrapped in it when he had began walking towards his room to change, it seemed to comfort him when he was first changed the exact same as it had the first time he was young.

He drove silently, every few moments averting his eyes from the desolate streets to look at Dick. The tiny boy had began dozing somewhere between upper Hunt street and west Weinburg avenue. By the time he had reached the batcave Dick was completely out of it, pupils moving frantically under the thin veil of his tiny eye lids.

He hadn't gotten the chance to tell Alfred so he took a moment to sigh and stare at the windscreen of the batmobile. While half of him was excited to show Alfred Dick, the excitement he had often seen in Dick's eyes when he came in with an A, the other half was terrified. _He's going to blame you on this, he's going to think it's really bad_

__Bruce sighed.

How could anybody think that little bundle of perfection was bad


End file.
